Icarr Kurtis
Icarr Kurtis is the powerful and charming founder and owner of the Infinity Corporation. He pioneered the experimental technology on which the company runs, and keeps his employees under control with a gentle but steady hand. Physical Appearance From a distance, Icarr looks like a normal businessman, if pale and overdressed; he wears a plain black business suit, and, on colder occasions, opts to wear a brown overcoat over his suit. His hair, slicked back and combed finely, glistens a jet-black color. Upon closer inspection, however, he reveals his true nature as a man most curious and strange. His undershirt, instead of a conventional white color, seems to have rainbow-colored stitching, betraying something of an odd fancy he has for appearing unusual when he can help it. His emerald-green eyes shimmer with a vision that seemingly only he can see. Weapons/Abilities Icarr, though many things, is not a fighter; he has never had to fight, maim, or kill. However, even he is armed with one key weapon: his voice. Icarr is known to be an incredibly resourceful and well-spoken man, able to sway crowds with emotion and logic alike. His sheer personality and charisma have saved him many a time, and when he talks, people listen. Personality Icarr is a strange man, but one that commands a great deal of respect. When hard at work, he is known to be quite serious and logic-driven, but at home he is known to be much more relaxed, even going off on the most bizarre tirades at times. He focuses primarily on the future, and while he would gladly support it, he would only sacrifice his own well-being for its good—he would never force one of his loyal and trusted employees into doing something he knew they didn't want to do. He is highly charismatic and almost universally inspires awe and sometimes fear in his employees—the latter of which, he is hoping to undo. Backstory Some time in the future, probably near, the energy crisis became very real. With the fossil fuel reserves rapidly being emptied, and alternative energies failing to provide for all of humanity, seemingly every scientist dropped their works and turned their attention to finding a way to produce more electricity. Since many people were on the same side, many alliances between nations were formed, until many of them formed into Grand Nations—save for the Middle East (Now called Easteuro), which remained split over old travesties; and Africa, which suddenly completely lost energy, and fell into blackness. Icarr Kurtis was born in the Grand Nation of Europe, in what was formerly Switzerland. The atmosphere of the grand nation put a heavy emphasis on education, and not without good reason—if the general public didn't know how energy was generated, how would the energy crisis ever be solved? Icarr took full advantage of the opportunities presented to him, and by the age of ten, he already considered himself an inventor. The boy had big dreams of being the one who would solve the energy crisis; unfortunately, his inventions didn't prove as effective as someone with such a dream would like. His first machine and final project for middle school—a body suit designed to generate small amounts of electricity through the movement of its wearer—ended in disaster with three hospitalized, due to limits on the energy reserves. His attempt to make up for that (A simplified version that only charged from static electricity) managed to bed five. Between the sleepless nights, lack of support from friends and family, the increasingly less efficient designs, and expulsion looming over his head, Icarr felt more insecure than ever. He was just about ready to give up on his dreams, when one day, he received a letter, from an anonymous admirer. He had never heard of them before, but they had heard of him in great detail, and they particularly enjoyed the design of the suit. The letter touched him on an intrinsic level, and before long, more letters like it were coming in. Spirits revitalized, Icarr returned to his work with a new diligence. Eventually, his suit (The first edition of it, no less) was completed, and he felt a sense of pride with it, even though it was horribly inefficient. It was time to move on to bigger and better things. Joy. Relief. Fear. Depression. Determination. Emotion had swayed him so much in his life, it seemed to him that it was the most powerful force on Earth. If it could make a man or destroy a man...why couldn't it power the world? Once he finished his education, receiving a Master's Degree in Scientific Engineering with a minor in Business Management, he took careful loans and started his own business known as the Infinity Corporation, or simply "Infinity Corp." He got the ball rolling by selling other power generators he had invented in his spare time over the years, and once he had made enough money, he paid off his debts and began to delve into his true research: machines that could be powered by human emotion. Years passed, the company grew in size, and teams of scientists assembled under his oddly colored banner. Now Icarr can comfortably run the company the way he wants, with an emphasis on collaboration and communication. Although it will be some time before his experimental machinations can be released, his vision of a world illuminated by humanity itself lights up his dreams. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin It occurred to me quite notably when I first conceived Infinity Corp. that they would need a founder. In the spirit of things, I wanted him to vaguely remind people of Cave Johnson of Aperture Science, only with a more benevolent presence, instead of being dodgy. Icarr wound up being the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army